The 94th Hunger Games
by sgordon238
Summary: This is a SYOT tribute story and it is open! So view the first chapter and submit away! This will be a suspenseful, gripping story so please join!
1. Intro

Hello everyone!

This will be a fanfiction where you see your own visions interpreted by me.

This is _not_ an interactive fanfiction, so there will be no tribute gifts. This is the only way to keep from deleting my story.

However, _you_ will imagine the tributes and enter them into the Games.

You will see your visions come to life. :) For the reapings, I will randomly select 2 tributes. I will randomly select 2 different tributes to talk about training, and 2 more for interviews. I apologize if your tribute is not used, but this way we will get to the Games more quickly.

How to enter your tribute:  
Post a review below on this chapter saying "I have a tribute to enter" and include the gender (male/female) and district of the character you are entering. Please look at the review before yours to make sure there aren't repeats of any tributes.

Once that is done, just fill out this tribute form and PM it to me:

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Personality:

Physical Description:

Friends and Family:

Hobbies:

Skills and Weapons(3):

Weaknesses and Fears(3):

Volunteered or not?

Token(optional):

Optional:

Chariot outfit:

Interview outfit:

Anything else?

Thank you all so much, and good luck!

Additionally, here is a sample of my writing for you all, it's a short story:

They used to take walks together. You know, when they were still able to. Before everything was a blur. Before nothing made sense. When they could actually find quality time to spend with each other, they would take walks. The man admiring every single detail of the woman, breathing her into his soul, embracing every moment he could spend with her.

Along the coast. Down beaten dirt roads. Up bike trails on mountains. Through forests filled with life. A couple, full of life and happiness sharing the miracle of life and love with the world they lived in.

Until the morning the man woke up next to a woman he had never seen before. His hands were wrapped around her body, but he didn't recognize the curvature of her hips, nor the thinness of her stomach. He didn't understand where the clothes on the edge of the bed were from, for he had never noticed them in his closet. He gazed at the woman's hair, but found the length and way the light glinted off of it were all unfamiliar to him.

Immediately, the man was on his feet, and before he knew it, wearing nothing more than underwear, he was sprinting through streets he couldn't recognize for the life of him. This scared him. And all the man wanted to do was find the way home, make it to his loving wife, but each new turn only got him more lost.

They used to take walks together. You know, when they were still able to. Before everything was a blur. Before nothing made sense. When they could actually find quality time to spend with each other, they would take walks. And the woman simply enjoyed the pure affection the two shared for each other.

Along the coast. Down beaten dirt roads. Up bike trails on mountains. Through forests filled with life. A couple, full of life and happiness sharing the miracle of life and love with the world they lived in.

Until the morning the woman woke up and her husband was gone. She didn't know what could have happened- his clothes were still resting on the edge of the bed, the sheets had a space where a body used to be. The man had disappeared into thin air.

The man was on a quest, and wouldn't stop until he found his bride. Little did he know he had left her behind a long time ago, when his memory was erased one morning. The woman was on a journey, too, to find the love of her life that had vanished into thin air.

The woman never did find the man, and the man never found the woman.


	2. Tributes so far

**Ok guys, so here is my list of tributes so far, and I will most likely stop when I have around 16 tributes so I can create 8 to die in the bloodbath. Keep reviewing and submitting!**

D1 male: Almas Slate (Guest, **please everybody get an account so you can PM me the form and also so I can contact you**)

D1 female: Velvet Pierce (Katnissfire87654)

D2 male:

D2 female: Alexis Kerr (Tambryn)

D3 male:

D3 female:

D4 male: Storm Elias (Imaginingmary)

D4 female: Zoe Beckett (theplurplefactory)

D5 male:

D5 female:

D6 male:

D6 female: Kenzy Miller (Catching Fireflies)

D7 male: Miller Pratt (Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin)

D7 female:

D8 male:

D8 female:

D9 male: Farrin O'Haudh (The Wayfaring Strangers)

D9 female: Lily Markson (Guest)

D10 male:

D10 female: Danielle Jackson (AthenaGal01)

D11 male:

D11 female:

D12 male:

D12 female: Lily Evans (Frost to Fire)

**Prologue:**

It's been twenty years since the rise of the people in the kingdom of the Capitol. The people of the districts were free for nearly ten years when they elected a new leader, Baum Frisch. Frisch seemed like the best option at the time, but the people didn't realize what a horrible fate he would drive the territory of Panem to. 2 years into office, Baum reinstated the famed Hunger Games. There were riots, but Baum insisted and most people complied because he had kept their country stable and fed their children for the past 2 years. But there was no turning back after that. Each year the games got crueler and crueler leading up to the year of the 94th, twenty years after the Capitol was destroyed. So Baum decided, in his legacy, to make the tributes the rebels, and the arena…

_the Capitol._


End file.
